Casi prohibido
by Demencia
Summary: Two shot sucedido en la temporada Stars, después de que se descubren las identidades de las chicas y de las Star Lights. Las letras en cursiva son los sentimiento no dichos de Usagi y Seiya... Lemmon... Fans de Mamoru absténganse.


Los fragmentos usados en negrita son de la canción "Hasta la piel" interpretada por Carla Morrison, (les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen )

**_"Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer."_**

**_Plutarco_**

* * *

Las chicas caminan rodeando a una cabizbaja _-Confundida-_ Usagi, protegiéndola _-Aislándola-_ de cualquiera que quiera lastimara _-Alterar-._

Usagi... las chicas y yo creemos que después de lo que ha sucedido lo mejor es que dejes de ver a Seiya-san.

"Mako-chan...pero...yo...no...no"

"Makoto tiene razón Usagi, no sabemos en que más nos mintieron"

"¿No hicimos exactamente los mismo?" Dijo en un murmullo

Una fugaz mirada entre las inners y su Princesa, le hizo ver que no le estaban sugiriendo, le estaban prohibiendo ver a Seiya _-su Corazón se estrujo- _y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se negó a dejar caer.

Dejo de poner atención a la conversación _-prohibición- _y su mente -_corazón- _viajo a otros escenarios, dónde nada de esto pasaba, todos seguían siendo amigos, seguían saliendo a comer helados juntos, seguía viendo a Yaten acariciar a Luna, a Amy platicar con Taiki, podía ver a Seiya, tocarlo, oírlo llamarla "Odango" ... Su mente viajo y su corazón también.

* * *

En otra parte de Tokio, los Kou sostenían una platica _-Prohibición-_ parecida.

Seiya debes alejarte de esa niña ¡Esta interfiriendo con nuestra misión y ella no es nuestra Princesa! -Grito un alterado Yaten-

"No, no lo es, su resplandor es diferente y...único"

"Me temo que Yaten tiene razón Seiya, estamos en este planeta para encontrar a nuestra Princesa..."

Seiya dejo de poner atención a su conversación solo pensaba en ella, su dulce Odango, no era suya y eso le dolía _-tanto que me vuelve loco- . _Su mente y corazón viajaron a un lugar y tiempo diferente, en donde Odango también tenia _-los mismos-_ sentimientos hacia el.

* * *

Una tonada se escucha en ambas partes, resonando en ambos corazones...

**"No te quiero perder, que la distancia se devore nuestra miel y perdamos la fe "**

**"No te quiero tener, porque tanto te amor, comienzo a conocer la intensidad de mi ser "**

**"Quiero sentarme a llorar, sacar de adentro mil cosas, que te quiero decir, me siento tan débil sin ti"**

* * *

"bumm bumm bumm bumm" El sonido de los corazones acelerándose con el descubrimiento y las palabras filtrándose en su cabeza **"No te quiero perder, que la distancia se devore nuestra miel y perdamos la fe ".** Dándoles fuerzas para dejar a todos atrás y correr, correr en la fría noche sin un rumbo aparente.

¡Usagi... regresa!

¡Seiya vuelve aquí!

Déjenla chicas necesita dejar de pensar y sentir, se que no le pasara nada.

"Rei" dijeron en un susurro

"¡Maldita sea Seiya vuelve aquí!"

"Déjalo Yaten, necesita estar solo"

Piernas corriendo y zapatos sonando contra la acera, pasos desesperados subiendo escaleras, respiraciones entre cortadas llegando a su destino; la azotea de la escuela Jubban.

Una figura de espaldas casi hacen que se de vuelta pero el sintió su resplandor y se dio vuelta.

"Odango" dijo con una media sonrisa

"Seiya" dijo sin aliento

Y sin mas sus pasos se acercaron, haciendo lo que mas deseaban ambos corazones, lo que mas anhelaban, sin palabras, solo con el sonido de una melodía lejana.

**"Quiero guardarme a la moral, darte unos besos que quizá, tenga que robar, de tu boca, mía, mía, mía"**

Sus bocas buscaron contacto, un beso desesperado, lenguas danzando, besos con sabor prohibido, con miedo de perderse mutuamente...

* * *

Saludos lector s gracias pasar! ojala les guste este pequeño shot que andaba rodando por mi mente y tenia que sacarlo, se que no he actualizado las demás historias pero prometo hacerlo pronto, al parecer mis musos andan de vacaciones u.u... Comentarios, Sugerencias, Reviews todo es bienvenido.

p.d. Gracias a todas las que me leen y en especial a **B.B. Asmodeus, PaulaLunatica, Rogue85, Leelookou, Ashamed Kawaii, **Chicas son lo máximo, gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
